yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
National Day Parade, 2012
The Singapore National Day Parade 2012, also known as NDP 2012, was a national ceremony held in Singapore on August 9, 2012, in commemoration of Singapore's independence and its 47th birthday. It was held at The Float at Marina Bay, five years after the event was first held there in 2007. It is also the second time that the combined-school choir was introduced to guest at The Float. It is also the first ever National Day Parade officiated by President Tony Tan Keng Yam since he took office in September 2011 and attended by millions of people and also the cabinet ministers such as Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong, President Tony Tan Keng Yam, the former Prime Ministers Mr Lee Kuan Yew and Mr Goh Chok Tong. Theme The Theme is, "Loving Singapore, Our Home". It is to reflect on why we love Singapore. The logo also represents on how we appreciate Singapore and the love about our country. Logo The logo for this year is launched by President Tony Tan Keng Yam and popularly known as the "Orchidstar"due to its shape that resembles the national flower, Vanda 'Miss Joaquim'. The logo is usually promoted most of the time along with its language rather than the Orchidstar alone. The following elements in the logo represent: # Vibrant colour - Vitality and diversity of our people # Red Heart - Love for Singapore # 47 - Represents Singapore's birthday in years Theme song The theme song for NDP 2012 was Love At First Light, written by Paul Tan and composed by Iskandar Ismail. It was performed by Natanya Tan and Olivia Ong. The parade also inaugurated the Tamil theme song for NDP 2012, Singai Naadu. Singai Naadu was written and composed by award winning music producer Shabir Tabare Alam who is the winner of the inaugural Vasantham Star 2005 competition. NDP Funpack This year's funpack is much smaller in size compared to its previous incarnations. It is also the first time in NDP history that a funpack takes the same design rather than the usual various printed themes on each funpack. Printed on each funpack is a unique bolded sentence in white. One such example reads, "LOVE IS THE BOND THAT UNITES US AS ONE PEOPLE". These sentences are displayed against a red background. Each of these funpacks is made from recycled materials as a follow-up to the previous year's parade. Motivators Colourful costumes that comes in the form of green top, a shiny blue bottom and a blue cap has been designed for the motivators from the TOUCH Community Services. According to the designer, the cost for manufacturing the costumes has been very costly as compared to the previous years due to the special materials being used to create the "shininess" for the blue bottom. The motivators has been divided into 2 halves, the viewing gallery and the floating platform. The objective for motivators on the viewing gallery is to have fun interacting with the audiences while they do the balloon sculpting. At the very start of the pre-parade, motivators towards the stage performing a special "run-in" dance under the music Let's Get It Started by The Black Eyed Peas. Upon the end of the dance, they quickly jogged onto the viewing gallery to join the audiences and the other half of the motivators in the pre-parade while the Emcees were introducing themselves to the audiences. The motivators are students that came from the following 6 institutions: * Singapore Polytechnic * Ngee Ann Polytechnic * Republic Polytechnic * Nanyang Polytechnic * Institute of Technical Education (ITE) * Hougang Secondary School In addition to that, the motivators re-appeared right in front of the stage during the grand finale, forming up in rows with each of them holding a lighted torch on their left hand while performing some hands movements accompanying the past-year NDP medleys while audiences and participants sing along with it under the colourful pyrotechnics. They had also ushered off the President Tony Tan Keng Yam as he made his leave inside his car. Parade & ceremony This year, in commemoration of NS45, an Advance-in-Review Order drill will be performed by the parade for the first time, with aerial flypasts and performance by the Police Coast Guard and Naval Divers on boats, as a salute to NS45. Traditional delights such as the march-past and the feu-de-joie will also be performed, plus the Majulah Moment (the raising of the Flag of Singapore) by SAF NSmen and veterans, the unique floating 21-gun salute by members of the Singapore Artillery, the Onward March to the stands from the 2011 edition, this time performed by the youth uniformed groups, and the 4th edition of the City Marchpast to Marina Bay Sands by all the marching contingents participating. Full Order * Parade Commander: LTC (NS) Clarence Tan Kum Wah, BDE 2IC, 13 SIB * Reserve Parade Commander: LTC Sng Meng Wah * Parade Regimental Sergeant Major: MWO Tamizh Kannan, Chief Master Trainer and ISM, Specialist and Warrant Officer Institute * Reserve Parade Regimental Sergeant Major: MWO Chua Hock Guan Parade Colour Guards * Colours Regimental Sergeant Major (SAF Colours Party): MWO Pathmanaban S/O Pitchayia, Formation Logistics Warrant Officer, HQ Armour * Reserve Colours Regimental Sergeant Major (SAF Colours Party): 1WO Neo Boon Kwee * Colours Regimental Sergeant Major (Singapore Army): * Colours Regimental Sergeant Major (Republic of Singapore Navy): * Colours Regimental Sergeant Major (Republic of Singapore Air Force): Guard-of-Honour Contingent Commanders Also listed are each contingents' respective contingent commanders * Singapore Army (1st Commando Battalion): MAJ Jordan Lim * Republic of Singapore Navy (Naval Diving Unit): MAJ Tony Tan Leng Wah * Republic of Singapore Air Force (Air Power Generation Command): MAJ Ho Sen Kiat * Singapore Police Force (Home Team Academy): DSP Bryan Yip Supporting Contingents Also listed are each contingents' respective contingent commanders Row A: Military/Paramilitary Forces * Singapore Army: CPT Yap Choo Hui, CPT Teo Shiming * Republic of Singapore Navy: ME4 Desmond Sim * Republic of Singapore Air Force: CPT Kitson Loh * Singapore Police Force: ASP Jonathan Tang * Singapore Civil Defence Force: CPT Dennis Ang Row B: Uniformed Youth Organisations * National Cadet Corps (Land): C/LTA Jonathan Piak * National Cadet Corps (Air/Sea): C/2LT Ang Wan Ling * National Police Cadet Corps: CI Ong Sock Wei * National Civil Defence Cadet Corps: CLT Erra Yuhanis bte Abdul Ghani * Singapore Red Cross (Red Cross Youth): SCO Edna Neo * St. John Ambulance Brigade: Zone Staff Officer Grade 5 Jonathan Chan * Boys' Brigade: SCL Goh Chen Wei * Girls' Brigade: CPT Yeo Yanbing * Girl Guides Singapore: Young Adult Erica Lim * The Singapore Scout Association: Venture Scout Nicholas Ong Row C: Socio/Economic Organisations * People's Action Party: Mr. Patrick Tay * National Trades Union Congress: Mr. Ong Hwee Liang * National Environment Agency: Mr. Alvin Chew * Mercy Relief: Mr. Oh Chun Yong * SembCorp Ltd.: Ms. Celestine Lee * SembCorp Marine: Mr. Jason Ng * POSB: Ms. Tau Hida Hassan Basuki * Hyflux Ltd.: Mr. Tan Peng Hock * SingTel: Mr. Lee Foh Cheong * Keppel Corporation: Mr. Marvin Lim * Network Courier: Mr. V S Kumar * Applied Forwarding: Mr. Murugan NDP 2012 Combined Bands ''Led by Band Conductor ME5 Philip Tng Liat Peng, and Drum Major ME2 Gilbert Lim * Singapore Armed Forces Central Band * Singapore Police Force Band * National Police Cadet Corps Band (first appearance): Yishun Town Secondary School See also * National Day Parade * National Day Parade, 2011 * National Day Parade, 2013 References Category:Events in Singapore Category:2012 in Singapore